This study compares the outcome of deliveries (live births, fetal deaths, early neonatal deaths, and birth weight) of women who conceived with an IUD in place to deliveries without an IUD present. Data are available for deliveries occurring in 1975-1977 from the Kaiser-Permanente Birth Defects Study. The data base contains extensive information on maternal characteristics, patterns of contraceptive use and fetal outcome.